herofandomcom-20200223-history
Emiko Queen (Red Arrow)
Emiko "Emi" Queen is the Red Arrow, a master bow-wielding vigilante who is the Green Arrow's half-sister and partner, as well as the assassin Shado's daughter. Emiko was born as the illegitimate daughter of Robert Queen and Shado. She was introduced in the New 52 reboot of the Green Arrow comics and was created by Jeff Lemire and Andrea Sorrentino. It was during the events of DC Rebirth that she took on the mantle of Red Arrow. Emiko made her first media debut as the mysterious archer in Season 7 of Arrow portrayed by Sea Shimooka. History New 52 Emiko was originally introduced as the daughter of Simon Lacroix a former business associate of Robert Queen who was present when he attacked Queen Industries in order to bring down Oliver Queen and later fought against him to protect her father. Later on after meeting with Shado, Oliver learns the truth, that Emiko was kidnapped as an infant and raised by Lacroix as his daughter who trained her as an assassin. Eventually during the Outsiders War Emiko learns the truth and ultimately killed her Lacroix but chose to remain with her half-brother Oliver because he never lied to her. She follows him to Seattle and introduces herself as Green Arrow. DC Rebirth Appearance She as Red Arrow she worn a minor archer outfit that also included a veil to protect her identity. Later on she devised a more traditional outfit resembling more like with Green Arrows, which included a regular mask and a hood, resembling the outfit used by both Mia Dearden from the Pre-Flashpoint Era and Thea Queen from the live-action series Arrow. In Other Media Emiko Queen has appeared in Arrow Season 7 as the mysterious new Green Arrow due to the fact that Olivier had been outed as the Green Arrow and imprisoned. Much like with her comic book counterpart she is the daughter of Robert Queen, but one difference is that she is older than in the comics. She is portrayed by Sea Shimooka Trivia *Emiko was created as a parallel character for Thea Queen near the end of Arrow Season 1, as Thea was originally a character created for the Arrow TV series and as such the two have a number of things in common. **They both are half-siblings of Oliver, but with Thea being his maternal half-sister due to being Moira Queen's daughter. **They both were trained as assassins and were manipulated by their other parent (Malcolm Merlyn and Shado) both serving as former villains. **They both joined their brother's crusade serving as sidekicks. **Both wore similar archer costumes, which for Emiko is her second and current Red Arrow outfit. ***Also while Emiko becomes the Red Arrow, Thea only considered use that codecome once. *Despite, the fact Emiko's Arrow series counterpart was also initially a villain, however the major difference, is that the TV series version played a larger villainous role, to the point where that version doesn't even try to reform, until just moments before her death, whereas the comic book version does after learning the truth about the past. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Sidekicks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Arrowverse Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protectors Category:Deal Makers Category:Tricksters